Un Estudio en Rojo
by Countess Ozaki D
Summary: Sherlock tiene extrañas métodos para resolver algunos casos, sin embargo cuando el detective se mete en la ropa interior de John las cosas se ponen tensas, Fanfic de regalo de amigo secreto para Flor Holmes! Feliz Año Nuevo!


Dedicado **a Flor Holmes** para la actividad del amigo secreto del **foro Im Sherlocked**

Y ahora el fanfic.

**Un estudio en Rojo**

Llevaban casi una hora discutiendo Sherlock estaba haciendo el mayor uso de argumentos para defender "su razón" mientras John solo intentaba en vano hacer caso omiso a la extraña petición que su amigo le estaba haciendo.

-NO-

-¡Pero John!

-No Sherlock, no voy a hacer eso

- ¿Estas escuchando? ¡es por la ciencia!

-¡La ciencia no tiene que ver con el color de mi ropa interior!

-¡Las victimas John, todas llevaban con ropa intima roja!

-¿y que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Mucho, ¡las similitudes pueden ayudar con el caso!

-¡ya basta! ¡Esto es ridículo!

Empezó como una superstición infantil. La primera vez que los había usado fue cuando estaba en la universidad. Le habían traído suerte con una chica con la que quería ligar. Luego los uso una vez más para sus exámenes y siempre le dieron buen resultado.

Cuando creció compro algunos pares nuevos, siempre en el mismo color y diseño, y fue entonces cuando John descubrió que tenia cierta afición a los pantaloncillos rojos.

El problema surgió el día en que su compañero de piso se dio cuenta de esa manía.

John había regresado de un extenso turno de cirugía, el medico tarareaba animado por lo bajo algunos villancicos navideños.

John se inquieto un poco, cuando al entrar no escucho sonido alguno. La "aparente" tranquilidad que rodeaba su piso le hizo ponerse en alerta. No era normal que su excéntrico compañero estuviera tan calmado.

Ignorando la pasividad que abundaba en el aire. John camino pesadamente hasta su habitación, el ex militar hizo una nota mental al ver en el camino, algunas muestras químicas que Sherlock usaba en sus experimentos.

Watson llego al umbral de su habitación, giro el pomo de la puerta y entonces lo vio:

Sherlock estaba en su habitación. Y aún peor que eso.

Sherlock estaba husmeando en su cajón de la ropa intima.

John sintió que su boca formaba una perfecta "o" por la sorpresa, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo su amigo sociopata con su ropa interior?

Holmes por su parte parecía ignorarle, el detective siguió lanzando las prendas de un lado a otro mientras se quejaba:

-¿Donde están?

-¿que estas haciend….?- John intentó preguntar manteniendo toda la calma que le era posible

-¡Tus pantalones rojos John! ¿Donde están?- le gritó con obviedad

-Sherl…

-¡Donde!

-¡Sherlock!- Grito lanzando al diablo toda la paciencia que había juntado.

-¡Los necesito!- se quejó

-Alto ahí, es mi ropa interior y** tú no la necesitas**- le respondió ruborizado quitándole las prendas que tenía el detective en las manos.

Sherlock lo miró con la expresión que ponía siempre que los demás no veían eso "evidente" que él si podía ver. El buen doctor resopló con cansancio masajeándose la cien con paciencia. Iba a tener un dolor de cabeza por esto, lo presentía.

Watson se sentó en el borde de su cama cruzándose de brazos. Su ceño fruncido indicaba su total molestia con la situación. John estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no tomar su revolver y dejar a Sherlock como un colador humano.

-¿Has terminado?- se quejó con cansancio

El detective se irguió y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro. La mente de Holmes parecía ir y venir con una rapidez deslumbrante.

John quien no estaba feliz con la última idea descabellada de su amigo. Seguía sin entender cual era la vinculación de su ropa interior con los asesinatos.

El medico estaba a punto de tenderse en su cama para dormir. Cuando sintió que algo no andaba bien. Rápidamente John observó a su alrededor dando de inmediato con la causa.

-¿"Sher…lock"?

El detective le había clavado los ojos. Sus frías orbes parecían estar decididas a algo que según su parecer, no sería bueno.

-"Quitate la ropa"- le dijo con voz profunda

-¡¿Qué…?!

-¿Me estas escuchando John? Dije quítate la ropa-

-¡NO!- chillo el rubio bordeando el ataque nervioso

Y ahí estaban. En la habitación de John, con toda su ropa interior esparcida por el suelo y con su compañero de piso pidiéndole que se desnudara. ¿Y ahora que más podía esperar? ¡¿Irene Adler recorriendo su casa con un látigo?!, ¡Oh! Espera, eso si había ocurrido antes y no le agrado para nada. Watson sintió un nudo en el estomago al recordar la imagen de "la mujer" en su cabeza. Por que, aunque John nunca lo admitiera, no le gustaba ver a esa fémina rondando a Sherlock.

Watson se levantó de su lugar y se paseo un par de veces intentando iniciar la conversación en vano. Puesto que, si Sherlock lo estaba obligando a hacer semejante barbaridad, lo mínimo que le gustaría saber era el ¿por qué de su demanda?

-Vamos a ver- soltó con voz cansada- ¿quieres que me desnude cierto?

-Sí- dijo el detective

John no podía creer la soltura con la que Sherlock demandaba su petición. Parecía que estaba pidiendo una compra de víveres en el almacén. Aún así, el medico decidió que ambos necesitaban tomar una taza de té antes de continuar con su extraña conversación.

Holmes arqueo una ceja y refunfuñando descendió hasta la sala principal de su piso. John preparó las infusiones y llevo las tazas hasta la mesa de la sala de estar. Watson se acomodó en una silla y revolvió el líquido antes de beber un poco.

Sherlock quien no estaba para nada contento, siguió su ejemplo. Se quedaron un rato así hasta que terminaron de beber las mezclas, entonces Holmes volvió a hablar.

-Ahora que hemos tomado el té, ¿puedes desnudarte?

John casi se atragantó con su último sorbo, el medico tosió mientras volvía a retomar su postura.

-¡Basta! No voy a desnudarme aunque sea para la "ciencia"- declaró incomodo- ¡además por que quieres que me quite la ropa!

-¡Vamos John que pasa en tu cabeza!- alzo la voz haciendo una pausa- ¡es lógico que si tu ropa interior roja no esta en tu habitación es por que la llevas puesta!- lo acuso- ¡déjame verla!

-No. ¡Y no estamos hablando más del asunto! Además ¡nunca eh dicho que mi ropa interior sea roja!- chillo con las mejillas acaloradas, no podía creer que estaban discutiendo acerca de eso.

Sherlock estaba enojado para cuando escucho la respuesta del doctor. El detective le dio la espalda mirando hacia el ventanal de la sala, espero unos segundos, ladeo un poco la cabeza e intentó preguntando amablemente esta vez:

-¿Por favor?-

John quien ya no podía estar más avergonzado, suspiró desconcertado. ¿Por qué de toda la gente que lo rodeaba, era precisamente él quien tenía que hacerle esa petición?

-Lo siento, simplemente no puedo hacerlo.- explico negando con la cabeza

Sherlock comenzó a respirar profundo, no había que ser un genio para ver en su postura erguida y manos en la cintura lo irritado que estaba. Watson rodó los ojos ignorando la postura infantil por la que había optado su amigo. Sin embargo, algo cambio en el aire cuando, al llevar las tazas al lavadero sintió unos pasos acercarse por su espalda.

John podía sentir el calido aliento en su nuca, erizar los pelos de su piel.

-John…- susurró el hombre mirándolo hacia abajo

Watson torno sus sentidos en alerta, al ver la expresión decisiva que cruzó por el rostro del detective -¿Que vas a hacer…?- preguntó un poco atemorizado.

Y eso fue todo.

En pocos segundos se hallaban luchando por la habitación, Sherlock intentaba desnudarlo a toda costa, mientras John pretendía defenderse en vano.

Entre golpes y forcejeos cayeron al sofá de la sala, Sherlock se encontraba encima. El detective había logrado deshacerse de la camisa de John mientras intentaba desabrochar los pantalones que traía puesto.

Watson empujo a Holmes y tiro de sus cabellos con el fin de sacárselo encima. El genio soltó un gruñido de exasperación para atacar con sus manos las caderas del medico.

La lucha seguía con efervescencia, ninguno se daba por vencido. Con un movimiento vertiginoso Sherlock había conseguido despojar a su blogger de los pantalones y este de su camisa. Ambos estaban agitados, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y constantes. Holmes torció sus labios en una sonrisa victoriosa que hizo estremecer al blogger, mientras observaba su premio. Tal como lo había sospechado, John llevaba su ropa interior roja puesta.

Watson intentó desesperadamente alejar al detective de nuevo cuando este acerco peligrosamente su rostro a sus partes nobles.

Sherlock parecía obsesionado con encontrar algo en ellos.

-¿Chicos están ahí? les he hecho unos pasteles-

John escucho la voz de su casera revolotear por las escaleras y en su mente un "oh por favor no" resonó. El medico intento sacarse a Sherlock de encima por todos sus medios…

-¡Señora Hudson no es necesario que suba! – gritó John ruborizado hasta las orejas

Sherlock parecía ignorar los gritos del ex militar, sobretodo cuando haciendo uso de sus dientes levantó el borde del elástico de la prenda. El detective sonrió para sus adentros cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

John soltó un grito de sorpresa y arrojo a Sherlock al suelo. Sin embargo ya era tarde.

El medico y el detective solo escucharon el ruido de la bandeja al caer con los bocadillos.

Ambos giraron sus rostros en la misma dirección cuando la vieron. Ahí parada en el umbral de la puerta la señora Hudson se encontraba tapándose la cara llena de vergüenza-

-Chicos, lo siento, yo no sabia que estaban…- empezó a decir con mucho nerviosismo

-¡No, no es lo que parece señora Hudson!- se adelantó John pasando por encima del detective quien aun estaba en el suelo para explicarle- Sherlock y yo definitivamente no estábamos…

-¡No! ¡Perdónenme, debí ser mas precavida, sabiendo que ustedes dos…!- exclamo la mujer quien ya corría escaleras abajo

-¡No estábamos haciéndolo!- le gritó John desde su piso, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de entrada.

El medico miró a su compañero de piso. Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón con la misma expresión de satisfacción que tiene el gato que ha obtenido su pescado.

John suspiro frustrado, ¿Por qué le tenían que ocurrir esas cosas a él?

-¿Estarás conforme?- le pregunto enojado

-un poco- contesto Sherlock mientras se ponía de nuevo su camisa- eh resuelto el caso- declaró ignorando la mala cara de su amigo

John se quedó sin palabras. ¿Era una broma? ¿Realmente Sherlock había resuelto el caso con solo ver su ropa interior?

-No quiero saber- suspiró caminando lentamente hasta donde estaban sus pantalones lo que recogió para comenzar a colocárselos.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Holmes

-¿bien que?- contestó Watson rodando los ojos, el sabia muy bien lo que Sherlock había tratado de decirle – Esta bien- dijo cansado- como lo has averiguado

El hombre mas joven pego un brinco del lugar donde estaba cómodamente sentado, se alisó las ropas y con voz solemne comenzó a explicar:

-Las victimas John, al igual que tu eran todas solteras, todas intentaban desesperadamente buscar pareja, por ese motivo llevaban ropa interior roja.- explico-

John hizo una mueca al escuchar que Sherlock lo estaba llamando "soltero desesperado", el detective no le tomo importancia al gesto y continuo soltando su verborrea- todas habían comprado las prendas en la misma casa de ropa ¿Cómo lo sé?, obvio, la textura modelo y color es el mismo. Sin embargo el asesino había tenido la delicadeza de quitar la etiqueta de cada una de ellas ¿Por qué Sherlock?- se preguntó así mismo- ¡elemental! Nuestro maleante quería esconder algo, un hecho fundamental y sumamente básico.- dijo entusiasmado- el quería ocultar la procedencia de las prendas por que ese es su escondite.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-¡Exacto John!, tu compraste tus prendas en la misma casa de ropa, y en tú caso no sueles quitarle las etiquetas. Yo al ver los cadáveres reconocí de inmediato el material y color, sabía que lo había visto antes, por eso debía comprobarlo de nuevo.

John se quedo impactado, repentinamente todo en su cabeza había empezado a tener sentido, y repentinamente entendió con claridad lo que Sherlock estaba diciendo.

-¿Es por eso que querías ver mi ropa interior? ¿Solo querías ver la etiqueta?

Sherlock solo asintió en tanto enviaba un par de mensajes de texto a toda velocidad.

-¿Le estas diciendo a Lestrade?- preguntó a lo que solo se encontró con una media sonrisa del detective.

-En unos minutos el sospechoso será arrestado- entonó victorioso-

John lo vio acomodarse su stradivarius, coger el arco y comenzar a arremeter. Su melodía era suave y portentosa. Algo que desencadenaba en su mente muchas ideas confusas a la vez. Por que a pesar de todos los aprietos era ese hombre asombroso el que le inyectaba una dosis diaria de vida.

John sonrió de lado mientras se acomodaba en el sofá cruzándose de piernas, lo que estaba viendo era algo de otro mundo, al igual que esos ojos azul profundo.

Sherlock seguía tocando, el detective se dio vuelta quedando frente a su blogger, el hombre alto hizo una reverencia acompañada de una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y John se la regreso con una risa abundante.

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto entendería la conversación sin palabras que estaban teniendo.

_-¿Por que usas esas ropas rojas?_

_-Por que me siento solo_

_-¿Necesitas a una mujer en tu vida?_

_-No, si estas conmigo_

_-Estoy contigo_

_-Lo sé, y te quiero_

_-Yo también, no te sientas solo. _

Un ultimo Stacatto; el vibrar de las cuerdas que quedo en el aire. John sintió como Sherlock se sentaba a su lado y dejaba caer la cabeza en su hombro. La respiración apacible del hombre le dijo que estaba dormido. El medico tomo sus finos dedos entre los suyos y los entrelazó dejándolos sobre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos, y entero su nariz en los rizos dispersos, de su amigo aspirando su aroma a químicos, perfume y hogar.

Se giro un poco, entorno sus labios y con indecisión beso su templo con devoción, por que eso era lo que sentía por ese hombre, admiración y cariño. Sherlock se removió un poco, levantó los parpados con pesadez, dejando ver esos pozos profundos entre gris y mar.

-Shh…sigue durmiendo- le susurró John con voz cariñosa- debes descansar…-

El detective notó sus dedos entrelazados y una idea cruzo por su cabeza, levanto sus manos y las besó repetidamente, con el mismo cuidado con el que tocaba su violín. John se ruborizo ante el gesto. Sherlock pudo leer la ansiedad en su rostro. Ansiedad y algo más que no acababa por entender.

-No deberías usar mas el color rojo- le dijo de repente- no lo necesitas, no ahora…- continuó con voz profunda, adormecida apagada

Watson sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al entender lo que su amigo le decía entre líneas. Sabía que tradición decía que para encontrar una pareja debías portar en esos días de fiestas alguna prenda interior roja. Y el así lo había echo durante mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado.

Pero cuando miraba sobre su hombro y admiraba al hombre durmiendo en él, ya nada importaba.

Por que los milagros ocurren.

Y a ellos le había tocado su turno.

Notas

De corazón espero te halla gustado **Flor Holmes** perdona la tardanza pero realmente me costo elaborar una historia con la imagen, Ojala halla cumplido aunque sea un poco de tus expectativas.

Feliz navidad Hohoho! Y que tengas un Grandísimo año nuevo! Un abrazo enorme!

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar!


End file.
